


new

by bluehasnoclues



Series: harry potter oneshots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts First Year, One Shot, literally just the first potions class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehasnoclues/pseuds/bluehasnoclues
Summary: Harry is used to being talked over. That doesn't mean he'll stand for it.





	new

Harry made sure to get to class early, because it was his very first day and he was excited and he didn't want to miss anything.

(He was a _wizard_! Fancy that!)

Different bottles lined the walls of the poorly-lit room. It was filled with a strange odor, too, but Harry assumed that not all potions would be the equivalent of butterflies and rainbows.

One man stood in the back corner, perusing a well-worn book with an impressive scowl on his face.

“Um, Mr. Snape, sir?” Harry asked hesitantly.

The man looked up, and his scowl only deepened. “Harry Potter, I presume,” he sneered. “It's _Professor_ Snape to you.”

“Sorry, Professor Snape, I just had a few questions --”

“Already dithering about before class has even begun. My, _Potter_ , you're setting a precedent.”

“Professor --”

“I suppose you wanted to receive an advantage over your peers? I can assure you, _Potter_ , you'll get nothing of the sort.”

“Professor --”

“And if --”

Harry interrupted, softly but sternly. “ _Professor_ , if you'll please listen.”

“ _What_?” The man spat. “And make it quick.”

“I was going over the texts this morning, and --”

“Waiting until the day before? Shame,” his professor sneered. “I cannot excuse your incompetence --”

“ _And as it was the first day I had access to the material_ ,” Harry continued evenly, “I realized that the beginning levels left some questions for anyone that would not be coming from a wizarding background.”

Professor Snape looked down on him. “First day? Potter, just because you --”

Harry fought a sigh. “Sir, with all due respect, it was only a week ago that I discovered I was a wizard, and as soon as I was able to buy my classbooks, they were taken and locked away. I just wanted to ask _why_ a pewter cauldron rather than the others and _why_ it's important to not cast while brewing. I couldn't find those answers in the book, which I only gained access to _this morning_. You're Hogwarts’ resident Potions Master and I'm a new student, and I'd really appreciate it if the next seven years didn't progress as the last two minutes.”

The professor held himself rather stiffly, but when he spoke next his tone was marginally less antagonistic. “Pewter is most affordable, easiest to clean, and the combination alloy helps to prevent cross-contamination. For your second question, it is inadvisable for beginners to use their wand while tampering with highly sensitive and sometimes volatile ingredients, though not impossible for more advanced students.”

Harry smiled genuinely. “Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's stupid but I just have such??? a thing??? for snape talking over harry and harry just being like bitch no


End file.
